Cyber Hell 3
Cyber Hell 3 - this is a game that was founded 53xy83457 on July 10, 2012. In this game you have to control a character named Damian, who is holding a knife. With this knife you have to kill all the enemies you find along the way. Enemies Bender - A weak enemy that poses no danger, just standing there. Robocop - Another weak enemy, does not shoot, only walks. WARNING: Enemy explodes after death. Run away after you kill him. Dalek - An average enemy, you can kill him by getting close to him and slicing him in half, or deflecting his bullet. Robot - Another weak enemy. Does not pose a great threat, just hit the second to last square to the right side of the screen to win. R2D2 - A challenging enemy, but with an easy gimmick. Try to swing at the right time to kill him. WARNING: Enemy explodes after death. Run away after you kill him. D-X - Another average enemy. Exactly the same as Dalek, but teleports back and forth, and so is only killable by reflecting its bullets. ED-209 - A very challenging enemy. Jumps and homes onto you very quickly. The first enemy that requires multiple hits to kill. WARNING: Be careful after he jumps, a target appears in front of him if you are close, get out of its range or you'll be killed. Blinky - Another challenging enemy, but with an easy gimmick. He attacks by firing missiles at you from above. Deflect three of them by swinging your knife at the right time to win. Classic Damian - Another very challenging enemy. Mirrors your movements and does nothing, but when you attack him, he starts to fight back. He runs at you, and gets progressively faster, coming at you from the opposite side. Takes 6 hits to kill. WARNING! The 6th time he comes at you from the same side instead of the opposite one to where he was before. Optimus Prime - An ultra challenging enemy. Fires energy balls at you. Deflect 6 of Robojesus' missiles to hit him, and then his arm will fall off. Then, slice his leg 6 times, and dodge his kicks. After 6 slices, his leg will fall off, and he will tumble to the ground. Slice his head once more to kill him. WARNING! When he tumbles to the ground, he'll attempt to fire off one last energy blast to kill you. Make sure to kill him before that. RoboJesus - A very challenging enemy, but with an easy gimmick. Lasers appear on the edges of the screen, and he comes at you from the right side of the screen, with no VS cutscene this time. Be ready to kill him! Medals Bang, zoom, straight to the Moon - Kill Bender - 5 Points Out with the old... - Slash Classic Damian - 5 Points Psyche-opath - Getting To Optimus Prime - 5 Points Stealing is fun! - Find The Beast easter egg during the battle with Robot - 5 Points Fuck the police - Kill Robocop - 10 Points Surgeon Who - Kill Dalek - 10 Points Sonic screw you - Reflect Dalek's bullets back at him - 10 Points Daisy, Daisy - Kill Robot - 25 Points Bleep you! - Kill C-3PO - 25 Points I'm rubber, you're a bitch - Kill D-X - 25 Points Buttered toast - Kill ED-209 - 25 Points Eye scream - Kill B.L.I.N.K.Y. - 50 Points ...and one for yo mama! - Kill Classic Damian - 50 Points Heavyweight Champion - Kill Optimus Prime - 100 Points Undisputed Champion - Kill RoboJesus - 100 Points